


Mistress Hermione and Her Concubines

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: In order to end the Greengrass blood curse and save Astoria's life, she and her sister must become the concubines of a muggleborn witch. Hermione is happy to accept.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Mistress Hermione and Her Concubines

**Author's Note:**

> Since some of my more recent dom/sub stories have been very focused on humiliation, I feel that before I begin here I should specify that this is not along those lines. Obviously there is some content here that would turn some people off (just see the tags), but Hermione isn't a sadist here. She is in charge and isn't shy about demonstrating it, but she is not a cruel mistress.

“You may place the collars upon their throats at your leisure, Miss Granger, and then the ceremony will be complete.”

Hermione hadn’t expected to ever be in a position where the Lord of a pureblood family, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight at that, would all but beg her to put collars on both of his daughters and accept them into her home as her concubines. To say that she’d been surprised when Lord Greengrass had approached her with the offer would be putting it mildly. She knew how most of the old purebloods felt about her and her attempts to fight for the rights of muggleborn and non-human magical creatures from within the Ministry, and nothing about Lord Edmund Greengrass had suggested that he was any different.

He wouldn’t have done so without a good reason though, and she’d understood his predicament much better once he’d explained the blood curse affecting the Greengrass family. Apparently one of his ancestors had reneged on a blood oath with a muggleborn wizard, ruining said muggleborn’s life in the process. The afflicted wizard hadn’t gone down without getting his revenge though. He’d cursed the Greengrass family until they made proper amends to not just him but all muggleborn. Even under threat of death (a threat that was actually carried out) he had refused to lift the curse, and with his dying breath he told the Lord Greengrass that his family would remain cursed until two daughters of the Greengrass family were given as concubines to a muggleborn witch.

The curse had not manifested itself in over a century, and so the Greengrasses had hoped that it had died out on its own or at the very least gone dormant. But Astoria, younger sister of Hermione’s former year mate Daphne, began to show the signs of the curse manifesting within her shortly after she reached adulthood. Unless the curse was broken, she would weaken, get sicker and sicker and eventually die before she reached the age of forty.

Lord Greengrass had wanted Hermione to believe that saving his daughter’s life and breaking the curse for good was the only reason he approached her with the offer, but she was too clever to believe that. It was the primary reason sure, but old purebloods like Greengrass always had political machinations motivating their every move. He could have approached any pureblood, but he’d chosen her.

It wasn’t difficult for Hermione to determine why he’d done so. Many of his fellow traditionalist purebloods did not like Hermione, but a huge part of the reason why they were so opposed to her was that they knew she wielded enough fame and power to actually make things happen, not to mention she had very powerful allies. Naturally Lord Greengrass would see this as a chance to ingratiate himself to her. And it wasn’t like Hermione had made any secret of her preference for the fairer sex.

Hermione took the collar from Lord Greengrass and looked at Daphne. The Slytherin had been one of her closest competitors in school; her and Padma Patil had been the only ones to push her in most subjects, other than Herbology where Neville specialized and DADA where Harry had always stood out. There’d always been a bit of friendliness and mutual respect between Hermione and Padma, but not so with Daphne. She never taunted her as vocally as Pansy Parkinson, but she had no problem cracking a smile when Hermione was the butt of a joke. Daphne had always had an air of superiority about her back in school but it had been completely stripped away from her now. She stared up at Hermione, blue eyes resigned to the fate that awaited her. She wasn’t thrilled, Hermione knew, but she’d gone into this willingly in order to save her sister. That much was commendable, at least.

“Bow your head, Daphne,” Hermione said. The elder Greengrass sister did so, and Hermione attached the black collar to her neck. “Now look up at me and tell me that you are mine.”

The old Hermione might not have been so quick to accept the offer and take on both Greengrass sisters as her concubines, even back when she’d acknowledged her sexual preferences. The Hermione who had started S.P.E.W. wouldn’t have had anything to do with a deal like this under any circumstances, but that Hermione was gone. She was older and wiser now, and she’d lived through and been somewhat hardened by the war.

She knew that the Greengrass sisters would have become the concubines of some muggleborn witch whether Hermione accepted or not. If she’d refused, their father would have gone down to the next person on his list, and if she’d refused he would continue on, and so on and so on until he found a muggleborn witch willing to take his daughters and end the blood curse on his family. Hermione was the most attractive option politically, but she wasn’t the only option available to him, and some of the others likely would have been far more abusive to them than Hermione was planning to. In many respects Daphne and Astoria had gotten lucky that she’d said yes.

“I am yours, mistress,” Daphne said smoothly, as she’d been taught. Whatever her misgivings might be and however she might feel about becoming the concubine to a muggleborn witch, Daphne Greengrass carried out her role perfectly. She was the picture of a dignified pureblood, and now she was all Hermione’s.

“Yes you are,” Hermione said. She put a hand underneath Daphne’s chin to turn her face up towards her, and also to admire the black collar that now adorned her neck as it would for the rest of her life. She smiled at the sight. Agreeing to accept them as her concubines had not been a selfless act, of course. They might have been worse off if they wound up with someone who would delight in abusing them, but Hermione still intended to make the most of having two beautiful concubines.

She fought for the rights of muggleborn and sentient magical creatures, both of which were routinely denied the same dignities and opportunities that pureblood witches and wizards took for granted. But having a pair of pureblood witches as concubines filled Hermione with no guilt whatsoever. It felt like a fitting bit of compensation, both for the actions of their ancestor and for the general treatment the purebloods put everyone else through.

“Now you, Astoria,” Hermione said, moving on from the older sister and going to the younger who was kneeling beside her. She was the reason they were all here; it was her misfortune of having the blood curse manifest in her that had led to Hermione acquiring both her and her older sister as her new concubines. Hermione was appreciative of that fact. “Bow your head, if you would.” 

“Yes, mistress,” Astoria said meekly. Hermione didn’t know her as well as her sister. Astoria had been two years behind them at school so there hadn’t been much chance to interact with her, and Hermione didn’t even know what house she’d been sorted into at Hogwarts. She intended to make up for her lack of knowledge going forward though. She would have all the time in the world to get to know Astoria Greengrass very, _very_ well.

Astoria bowed her head, and Hermione put on a black collar that matched her sister’s. “Very good,” Hermione said. “Now look up at me and tell me you are mine.”

Astoria met her eyes, and it looked like she was having to struggle not to look away. “I-I am yours, mistress,” she said. She looked and sounded more nervous than her sister, but she was still a pureblood who had been taught what was expected of her.

“Yes you are,” Hermione said. She gave Astoria a pat on the top of the head. “We are going to have a wonderful time together, Astoria.” The younger Greengrass gave her a shaky, nervous little smile.

“It is now official,” Edmund Greengrass said. Hermione hadn’t looked his way all day; not with his pair of lovely daughters there to focus on. She forced herself to turn her attention to him now though, knowing that it was expected of her. Formalities must be observed. She could have fun with her new concubines afterwards.

“Thank you again for accepting my daughters as your concubines and at last ending the blood curse that has plagued the Greengrass line for generations,” he said when Hermione turned to him. He smiled while holding his hand out towards Hermione expectantly. She recognized that smile. She’d become very familiar with the oily smile of someone who thinks a deal has been struck and expects something in return for it in her couple of years working in the Ministry.

“The pleasure is mine, Lord Greengrass,” she said. She shook his hand, and allowed him to hold onto it just long enough to satisfy her obligations before pulling back and looking back at his daughters. Edmund Greengrass left her mind almost instantly, even while he was still standing right behind her. Who cared about him or his political games when she had a pair of beautiful young witches to take home with her?

\--

Hermione could see the nervousness on Astoria’s face as soon as she closed the door to her bedroom behind her and turned to face them both. Daphne was better at concealing what she was thinking and feeling, but Hermione could still see a tightness in her eyes that betrayed her.

“Welcome to your new home,” Hermione said. “Now it’s time to show you your new uniform.”

“Uniform?” Astoria asked, looking confused.

“Yes,” Hermione said, smiling. “In a manner of speaking, anyway.”

She grabbed the hem of Astoria’s robes and began to pull them up her body. She could have simply waved her wand and vanished her clothes, but it was far more fun to undress her by hand. “Lift your arms up,” she said. Astoria obeyed, and with her arms raised it was easier for Hermione to pull the robes up over her head. She looked at them for a moment before tossing them aside.

This left Astoria in only her underwear. She was wearing a cute purple bra and panty set, and Hermione almost hated to take them off of her. Almost, but not quite. The underwear was cute, but she was even more interested in what was beneath it.

Astoria trembled slightly as Hermione unsnapped her bra and flung it across the room, but she kept her hands at her sides and allowed Hermione to play with her breasts. Hermione cupped and squeezed them, rolled them around in her hands and tested them out. They were more than a solid handful, and nice and perky. Both of the Greengrass sisters had been blessed with excellent genes, and if their mother was any indication it seemed to run in the family.

“I’m going to have loads of fun with these,” Hermione said. Then, after giving the cute tits one more squeeze, she moved on to her knickers.

Astoria was ever so slightly taller than her older sister, with long legs that Hermione greatly appreciated and a heart-shaped arse that looked even better once the knickers slid down her legs. Hermione gave it a little smack and hummed in approval.

“Yes, that’s very nice,” she said. She could have had fun with Astoria’s body for hours, and she _would_ have fun with her body for hours. Just not right now. Right now she still had another Greengrass concubine to undress, and she wasn’t going to wait any longer to unwrap that present.

Daphne did her best not to react as Hermione removed her robes like she had her sister, and she raised her arms without needing to be told to. She tried to appear like she wasn’t affected as Hermione took off her bra and fondled her breasts (bigger than her sister’s), and there wasn’t as much as a peep out of her when Hermione smacked her full, round arse. Hermione wasn’t fooled into buying her act though. There was no way that Daphne Greengrass, the pureblood Slytherin who’d smiled along when Pansy mocked Hermione or even called her a mudblood, wasn’t struggling as she grappled with the reality that she would spend the rest of her life as the concubine of a muggleborn witch that she’d gone to school with.

Hermione took a step back to admire both sisters at the same time, and nodded at what she saw. They were indeed both very beautiful. Hermione had known what her sexual preferences were fairly early on at Hogwarts, and even if she and Daphne had never been friends she'd certainly been able to appreciate her beauty. The view she presented whilst completely naked more than lived up to her imagination, and her younger sister was just as beautiful.

"You will both make fine concubines," Hermione said, "but there are a couple of things we need to go over before you begin serving me. First, there's a little modification that needs to be done." She drew her wand, and Astoria flinched openly while Daphne's body tensed even if her face didn't show it. "You don't need to worry," Hermione said, laughing. "I'm not going to curse you or harm you in any way." She swished her wand at both of them, and both gasped as they felt all hairs removed from their bodies, primarily from between their legs. The hair on top of their heads was left alone; it would be a shame to get rid of such beautiful golden hair, and Hermione wasn't into the bald look anyway.

"I like my women without any body hair, so that's how you two will remain from now on," she explained. "If any begins to grow back, it will be your responsibility to remove it from now on. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Daphne said smoothly. "It will be done."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hermione said. Daphne might be used to giving out orders and being waited on by house elves, but she was adjusting quickly, or giving the appearance of such if nothing else. Astoria meekly raised her hand in the air, looking not unlike Neville when he had to ask Professor Snape a question, and Hermione grinned at her. "Yes, Astoria? Did you have a question?"

"You mentioned something about uniforms?" the younger blonde asked.

"I did," Hermione agreed.

"Um, when are we going to get those?" Astoria looked like she would very much like to put something, anything on in order to cover her nakedness.

"You're wearing them right now," Hermione said. Astoria looked confused, but Daphne didn't seem surprised. The older of her concubines seemed to understand what Hermione meant, but she elaborated for Astoria's benefit. "I'm sorry if you were expecting something a little more modest, but as concubines you have no expectation of or right to modesty. When inside of our home, so long as no guests are present you are to be nude at all times, aside from your matching collars which will of course never come off."

"We're going to be naked _all_ the time?" Astoria asked, wide-eyed.

"Aside from when we go out or I have guests over, yes," Hermione said. Astoria bit her lip. "I understand that this will take some getting used to. This is a big change for you, after all. But I believe I can help there. I've developed a bit of a training regimen for you two in order to assist you as you adapt to your new roles."

"Are we to begin now?" Daphne asked, her voice betraying no emotion.

"No, not just yet," Hermione said. "It's been a long day, and even longer for you two I'm sure. I'm going to give you some time to rest, and then we'll have dinner. After that, we'll begin."

\--

"Standing there and staring at each other isn't going to accomplish anything," Hermione chided. "You know what your instructions are. Time to carry them out."

Astoria still looked shell-shocked, but Daphne sighed, nodded and touched her sister on the arm to pull her closer. Her composure had cracked for a handful of seconds after Hermione had given them their first instructions. Doubtless Daphne had been expecting to be ordered to service her new mistress in some way, but that wasn't what Hermione ordered them to do first. As she'd explained, she wasn't just going to order her concubines to service her. They were also going to be required to be intimate with each other. She'd expected this to be the biggest hurdle for them to overcome, which was why she wanted to get it out of the way first. Their first lesson was to kiss each other.

This was surely something the Greengrass sisters had never expected to do in their lives. Incest was not nearly as common among the pureblood families as it used to be, and even back then it was basically unheard of for sisters as there could be no breeding between them to 'preserve' their pure magical blood. But once she'd gotten over her initial shock, Daphne realized that there was nothing for it but to kiss her sister. That was what Hermione wanted, and Hermione controlled what happened to her now.

Daphne leaned her head in slowly and kissed her sister on the lips. It was incredibly awkward at first, and Hermione had a feeling that in addition to the obvious incest factor this was also probably the first time either of them had kissed another woman. Astoria looked like she wanted to flinch and pull back on instinct, but Daphne put her hands on her cheeks and held her still, giving her no choice but to stand there and take the kiss.

"At least you're trying, Daphne," Hermione said as she sat and watched at the kitchen table, wine glass in hand. "But Astoria, you're going to need to put a lot more into it than this. If you're just going to stand there like a dead fish and expect that to be enough to satisfy me, you're going to be in for a very rough time as my concubine." She wouldn't stoop to torture or anything like that, even if she could legally do whatever she wanted with either of them now that they were her concubines. She might have hardened a bit in adulthood, but she wasn't _that_ hard or callous. But she would be happy to spank Astoria as hard and as often as she needed to be spanked in order to learn her place.

Astoria seemed to take the warning to heart, because Hermione could see her lean into the kiss a bit more, and her hands were no longer held stiffly at her sides. Now she wrapped them around Daphne's body, hugging her older sister and doing her best to kiss her back. Hermione smiled and nodded to herself as she watched. Their inexperience and awkwardness still showed, but they were honestly trying and that was good enough for Hermione for now. Besides, there was still so much more that she wanted to see from them this evening aside from just kissing. 

"Good," she said. "Now keep at it, and start groping each other as well."

There was nearly no hesitation from Daphne this time. Whether she was just moving beyond her shock and acting quickly to appease Hermione or she was actually beginning to get into it, Hermione couldn't tell. It didn't matter all that much either way, because she ran her hands down her younger sister's body, cupped her heart-shaped bum and gave it a rough squeeze with both hands. Hermione could hear Astoria squeal into Daphne's mouth, and it nearly made her spit out her mouthful of wine.

Though Hermione was an only child, she'd often heard about sibling rivalry. She'd seen traces of it among the Weasleys, but thankfully they'd never expressed it like Astoria did now. The younger sister was driven to action by Daphne's grope, and she worked her hands between their bodies and squeezed her older sister's breasts. Hermione saw her thumbs go to Daphne's nipples and give them a rub, and now it was the elder Greengrass who gave a little squeal.

Daphne's reply was swift. She snaked one of her hands between Astoria's legs and started rubbing her pussy. Astoria pulled back and gasped, breaking their kiss, but only for a moment. Daphne immediately put her other hand on the back of her head and pulled her back into the kiss while her hand rubbed between Astoria's legs, and then two of her fingers stopped merely rubbing Astoria and actually slid inside of her cunt.

Hermione was pleased to see Daphne take the initiative there. She hadn't given them any instruction beyond groping each other, and here she was, beginning to finger her younger sister all on her own. It was entertaining to see. She couldn't let it go on for much longer though. Hermione didn't want either of them cumming yet, and she feared that if she didn't step in Astoria might do just that.

"Now go over to the couch," she said. They continued to kiss for a moment before Daphne finally pulled back, looking flushed and flustered, and Hermione smiled. She would bet good galleons that Daphne had forgotten all about Hermione for a little bit there, so wrapped up had she been in snogging her own sister.

The older Greengrass had recovered some of her wits now though, and she took Astoria by the hand again and led her over to the couch in the sitting room. Hermione finished off her wine and followed behind them, and when she got there she found the sisters sitting side by side on the couch, both of them blushing and neither of them looking at the other. Their bodies weren't touching at all, but Hermione hoped they didn't expect that to remain true for long.

"Daphne, you can either take charge and get on top of Astoria, or you can be a good big sister and pull her on top of you," Hermione said. "Either way, I want one of you on your back and the other on top."

Hermione went over to take a seat in the chair just across from the couch, waiting to see which of the two options Daphne would choose. She wound up pushing Astoria onto her back and climbing on top of her, and Hermione snorted.

"So much for being a good big sister," she teased. Daphne didn't react. She just started kissing Astoria again, picking up where she left off. "Now you're starting to figure things out. But don't stop there. Start moving those hips too."

There was a slight pause this time, but after a few seconds Daphne started to rock her hips, rubbing her pussy against Astoria. At first she rubbed herself against her sister's leg, but soon enough she shifted her hips slightly and was pressing her cunt directly against Astoria's. Hermione heard Astoria moan as she was caught up in her older sister's rocking, but she didn't let Daphne have things completely her own way. Her hands had been on Daphne's back while she humped her, but now they ran down and returned to her arse.

It was a lovely round arse, as Hermione had felt for herself earlier, and now Astoria was fondling it, and rather firmly at that. So far today the younger Greengrass had seemed meek and awkward as she struggled to adjust to all of this, but it seemed that her competitiveness with Daphne was bringing her out of her shell a bit and allowing her to push back. It was very entertaining to watch for Hermione. She could probably sell tickets to watch this and make an absolute killing, but she and she alone had the privilege of watching the Greengrass sisters snog and dry hump each other on her couch.

The show had Hermione hot and bothered, so she decided it was high time that she strip down herself. She slipped off the shorts and knickers she'd changed into soon after getting back from the ceremony where she'd officially claimed them as her concubines, and pulled her shirt over her head.

There was quite a bit of moaning going on by the time Hermione unsnapped her bra and set it on top of the pile with the rest of her clothing, and when she focused on the sisters once again she could see for herself that they'd forgotten all about her or the fact that they were only doing this in the first place because she had demanded it. That oversight wouldn't continue for very long, obviously, but she wasn't offended. Seeing as they were ignoring her because they were too busy kissing each other fiercely and moaning into each others' mouths while humping each other, Hermione would allow them to forget about their actual purpose here for the moment.

But that was a fleeting allowance. Hermione was getting more aroused by the second, and she wasn't going to remain on the sidelines merely observing the show for too much longer. Around the time that Daphne's hips sped up and Hermione deduced that she was probably only a minute or two at most from orgasm, she decided that it was time to remind both of her concubines who was calling the shots around here. All three of them would be cumming tonight, and more than once if Hermione had her way, but it wouldn't be right at all if the concubines got off before their master did.

"That will be enough," she said, reverting to her bossy tone that she always used to use when Harry and Ron were being obstinate back in school.

After a few seconds Daphne stopped humping Astoria, broke their kiss and looked up at Hermione. Her eyes widened, as she had been so caught up in snogging and humping her sister that she only now realized that Hermione was naked. Hermione stood up from her chair and put her hands on her hips, feeling perfectly confident and in control despite being completely naked in front of the sisters. And why shouldn't she be confident? She was the master here, and they were her concubines. She wouldn't abuse them or torture them as some of the more vindictive muggleborn wizards or witches might have done, but she was still going to have her fun with them. 

"Daphne, get off of your sister, come over here and kneel in front of me," she said. Daphne looked reluctant to get up, probably because she'd been so close to cumming. But she did as she was told. She climbed off of Astoria, walked over to Hermione and kneeled on the carpet in front of her. "You look good down there," Hermione said, smiling and patting her on the cheek.

"Thank you, mistress," Daphne said. "Shall I begin servicing you now?"

"Ooh, you learn quickly, Daphne," Hermione said. "I can see why your marks in school were always so good! But no, I don't want you to start just yet. First, Astoria needs to come over and join us." Astoria was sitting up on the couch, watching them with interest, apparently so focused on it that she didn't even think about covering up her own nudity.

Astoria got up and walked over, but when she was about to get down on her knees next to her sister Hermione shook her head. "No, not there," Hermione said. "Go around to the other side." Astoria looked surprised and more than a little nervous when she realized just what it was that Hermione wanted from her, but she walked behind her and got down in position all the same.

"Not to worry, pet," Hermione said, reaching behind her to pat Astoria's head. "I've had the evening all planned out for some time, so I came prepared. I'm thoroughly cleaned."

"Thank you, mistress," Astoria said. She sounded less confident in saying the word than Daphne did, but it made Hermione smile all the same.

"You're very welcome," she said, "but the best way you can show me your appreciation is by licking me." As Astoria's hands went to Hermione's arse and spread her cheeks, Hermione made eye contact with Daphne. "That goes for you as well, _big sister._ "

Daphne nodded and began to lick her around the same time that Astoria's tongue took its first tentative lick of her arse. Both sisters started off slowly and hesitantly, and this didn't surprise Hermione. She would have been shocked if Astoria had ever licked anyone's arse before tonight, and she highly doubted Daphne had gone down on another woman either. They were both trying though, and Hermione would be perfectly happy to guide them along the way and tell them exactly what she wanted and expected from them until they were good enough to figure it out for themselves.

"Daphne, slide a finger inside," she said. Daphne had been licking her vulva until that point, but upon hearing Hermione's instruction she inserted her index finger. "Good. Now try stroking slowly. Curl it back." Daphne did as she as bade, and she made contact with her g spot quickly enough that it made Hermione wonder how much self pleasure she'd done. Masturbation didn't seem to be something that purebloods considered a polite topic of conversation, but they had to get horny like everybody else, right?

"Astoria, you need to put more effort into it," Hermione said, turning her attention to her other side now that Daphne was figuring things out. "Get your tongue in there. Make me feel it."

Astoria's slow and cautious licks became something more. She pressed her face in more closely against Hermione, and her tongue pushed in deeper.

"Much better," Hermione said with a sigh. "You'll improve with practice, and there will be plenty of that, but for now I want you to focus on getting over your hesitation and making yourself comfortable. That's the key to a good-- _oh!_ "

The reason for Hermione's sentence abruptly cutting off was that Daphne had taken it upon herself to start licking her clit, which had already been the surest way to make Hermione enjoy being eaten out. She'd intended to lead Daphne to that point eventually, but she'd gotten there on her own. She was really coming along quickly.

“A concubine who can follow orders is a must, but one who can also show some initiative is very nice too,” Hermione said. “You must like the feel of a tongue on your clit as well if you decided to do this for me all on your own.”

Daphne’s tongue lapping at her clit was wonderful on its own, but it had an added benefit as the sibling rivalry kicked in again. Astoria didn’t want to be outshone, and so she worked even harder at eating Hermione’s ass out in response to the praise that her older sister had just earned for herself.

With both Greengrass sisters getting into their roles and using their mouths on her with little of the trepidation they’d displayed at first, Hermione got what she was looking for. She’d cut them both off so she could be the first to have an orgasm tonight, as was her right and her privilege, and they gave it to her. While Astoria licked at her arse and Daphne tongued her clit, Hermione moaned and gave herself up to the pleasure. She fisted her hand in Daphne’s hair, tugging hard enough to make her feel it but not hard enough to make her stop, and squirted all over her face. There was a brief pause of Daphne’s tongue as she was caught by surprise, and Hermione gave her a quick sharp tug on the hair to remind her to keep going.

It wasn’t the first time Hermione had squirted all over the face of a beautiful witch who had just gone down on her, but it _was_ the first time she’d done so all over the face of her beautiful concubine. It was her first orgasm as the mistress of the Greengrass sisters, and if this was a sign of things to come she couldn’t wait to see how both Daphne and Astoria progressed.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” she said, nudging Daphne’s head until she stopped licking her and pulled her face out from between her legs. Hermione could see the mess she’d made of those beautiful aristocratic pureblood features, and it delighted her. “Now it’s time for you two to switch. But when you pass each other, go ahead and share a kiss. That way you can each get a taste of what you’re about to do.”

Daphne and Astoria stood up and walked around her to switch positions, but when they were about to pass each other they met in a hug. Daphne pulled Astoria into a kiss quickly, and Hermione heard the little sister groan into the kiss. All she’d told them to do was kiss; she hadn’t specified how long. They could have touched lips for only a second or two and Hermione would have let it slide. But instead they stood and snogged for close to a full minute, and Hermione watched the show with a grin.

She had to clear her throat to get them moving, and she laughed as she saw the blush on Astoria’s face when she got down on her knees. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying a little sisterly affection,” Hermione said, giving her a fond pat on the head. “You’ll be doing plenty of it going forward, after all. But for right now, focus on using your mouth on me. You wouldn’t want your sister to beat you, now would you?”

Hermione had already observed the competitiveness between the sisters, and was perfectly happy to exploit it for her own benefit. It worked wonderfully once again now, as both Daphne and Astoria tried to complete their new task even better than their sister had previously done it. Astoria had heard Hermione praise Daphne for licking her clit, so she very quickly sought to not just match her but top her. She licked at her clit for a bit, but then she decided to take it between her lips and suck on it.

Her older sister was going just as hard at her other hole. There was none of the hesitation Astoria had felt at the beginning; she just spread Hermione’s arse and dove in. Her tongue licked and twirled around, and her face pressed against her firmly. She was determined to beat her younger sister, and if that meant she had to bury her head between Hermione’s arse cheeks, that was what she was going to do.

\--

“That’s good, girls,” Hermione said, sighing. “Keep it up.”

She’d taken a few minutes to recover after her concubines had used their mouths to give her a second orgasm on the night, but she was ready to get back to it now. They were back on the couch, only now Hermione was sitting between them. She could have enlarged the couch to give all three of them plenty of room to sit, but instead it remained at its regular size and they were essentially sandwiched together on the couch.

Per her instructions, both Greengrass sisters had leaned their heads in to suck on Hermione’s breasts. Daphne was sucking on her left, while Astoria had her right tit in her mouth. They were both choosing to go about sucking her breasts in a different way. Astoria was being more delicate about it, more exact, like she was trying to impress her with technique and tongue work on her nipple. Daphne, on the other hand, was sucking hard on her tit, almost as if she expected milk to come out. They were very different methods, but Hermione appreciated them both and showed how she felt by running her hands through the beautiful blonde hair of both sisters.

“Good work like this deserves a reward,” she said. She reached her hands between their legs, and began to simultaneously rub them with her fingers. After getting them both warmed up a bit, she slid a pair of fingers into each of them. Astoria paused for a moment as she was penetrated, but Daphne wasn’t thrown off at all.

“Let’s make a little game of this, since you two seem to like that so much,” Hermione said. Her fingers slid inside of them both and stroked them at the same speed. “I’m sure you’re both quite eager to orgasm at this point, but I’m going to give a reward to whoever can hold on longer. The winner gets to be the first to get fucked by my strap-on.”

Not so long ago this probably wouldn’t have been a prize either sister would have coveted, but the teasing they’d been put through so far had left them both hot and bothered and ready for release. That’s what made the challenge she’d just posed even more compelling. One of them would get to enjoy an orgasm, but the other would be rewarded for her perseverance by getting fucked for real.

Hermione kept her fingers working at the same speed and depth, and used the same techniques on both sisters. It wouldn’t be a fair competition unless they were both operating under the same conditions, after all. The girls continued to suck at her breasts while she worked, but Hermione got a sense of where this competition was going just by paying attention to how well they were sucking her. Daphne kept going consistently no matter what Hermione’s fingers did inside of her, but Astoria was getting sloppy and inattentive the more the fingering went on.

As Hermione expected, Astoria broke first. She barely held on through the curling motions Hermione introduced, and when she added a thumb rubbing at her clitoral hood Astoria was finished. She moaned around Hermione’s nipple as she came, and her walls squeezed Hermione’s fingers. Hermione kept fingering her until she could sense it was getting to be too much, and then she pulled her fingers out and held them up to her face. They were wet, or at least they were until Hermione licked and sucked them clean.

“You taste delicious, Astoria,” she said. The younger blonde blushed, and Hermione gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek before turning to Daphne. “But since you’ve won, Daphne, a prize is in order. Let’s relocate to my bedroom so I can have the space to give you the proper shag you deserve.

\--

Hermione smiled with glee as she got into position behind Daphne, strap-on applied. Daphne Greengrass wasn’t the first witch she’d had on her hands and knees in this bed, but seeing the formerly cold and unattainable Slytherin pureblood down on all fours and waiting to get fucked was a pleasant picture indeed for Hermione.

“Have you ever been fucked by another witch before?” Hermione asked Daphne while caressing her bum and rubbing the strap-on against her slit teasingly.

“No, mistress,” Daphne said. “I’m not a virgin, but the most I’ve ever done with another witch before tonight was when Tracey Davis and I kissed in our fourth year.”

“You snogged Davis?” Hermione asked, intrigued. Daphne was the Slytherin witch from their year who got the most attention from the boy of Hogwarts (and the witches with preferences similar to Hermione’s), and deservedly so, but her best friend Tracey was quite sexy in her own right. 

“Not a snog,” Daphne said, shaking her head. “Just a kiss, and just once, for a few seconds. We just wanted to see what it was like, and make sure we wouldn’t be bad at it when we started dating a wizard.”

“Ah,” Hermione said. So much for that fantasy. But that was okay. The realities of Daphne as her concubine were going to be better than any fantasies she could’ve come up with anyway. “Well, don’t worry. I’ve had plenty of practice at fucking witches. You’re in good hands, pet.”

Hermione slid just the barest tip of the strap-on inside of Daphne, teasing her with the knowledge of what was to come, and then she eased forward inside of her.

Hermione hissed at how incredibly tight Daphne felt. This was no muggle strap-on, that mimicked a man’s cock without offering any of the feelings that came with it. This toy did what she had been assured was a _very_ faithful job of replicating what a man felt when he was inside of a woman. Hermione didn’t think she’d ever felt a woman quite as tight as Daphne Greengrass, and she’d even taken the virginity of Susan Bones with this very same toy. Daphne had no reason to lie about having already lost her virginity, and there was no hymen to be torn away, but whatever wizard or wizards had fucked her previously had apparently not done a very good job of it. So much the better, at least for Hermione. It meant that what she was about to do would stand out even more in Daphne’s mind.

Hermione didn’t jump straight into fucking her with all her might, however much she might have wished to. Her body wanted it, but what Hermione wanted was to establish her control over Daphne right now. Obviously the control was already hers and it wasn’t going away; she was the mistress and Daphne was the concubine. She could have done whatever she wanted with her, and if she’d wanted to hear Daphne beg to get fucked she could have simply ordered it. But there would have been no fun in that. It was going to be so much more enjoyable when she got Daphne so worked up that she begged to be fucked completely of her own volition.

In order to accomplish this, Hermione moved slower than she would have liked. She slowly pushed the fake cock inside of Daphne and pulled it back with an equally sedate speed, not establishing the relentless pace she was capable of and would hit later. That wasn’t to say he did a bad job; the last thing she wanted was for Daphne to think that she didn’t know how to fuck. She gave her just enough movement for it to feel good, but held back enough to keep her craving more. It was a fine line to walk, but Hermione had played this particular game with other lovers before and had never failed once. 

Hermione had no intention of failing now either, and her expectations were met. For several minutes Daphne just groaned and whimpered, but it was obvious to Hermione that she was desperate for more. She felt good, but she was right on the cusp of feeling _amazing_ and she wanted it badly. She didn't speak up and beg for it though, and Hermione reasoned that she was afraid that doing so would constitute speaking out of turn and earn her a scolding, or perhaps even a stern punishment.

She needn't have worried about that. Hermione was no sadist. "You seem like you have something you'd like to ask me, Daphne," she said. "Don't be afraid to speak up and tell me what it is you want. I want you to be honest about how you're feeling and what you desire."

Daphne didn't keep her waiting long. Once Hermione assured her that she would not be punished for telling her what she wanted, she spoke out quickly. "Please fuck me harder, mistress!" she said, and it sounded like she had to work hard not to sob.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Hermione said. She appreciated the honesty, and that she'd added 'mistress' to her request as well made it even better. Daphne might have never thought she would serve anyone like this, but she was settling into her new role very quickly. "I'm going to give you what you want. I'm going to take care of you. But in return I want you to take care of your sister. Will you do that?"

"Yes," Daphne said without any hesitation. "Yes, I'll take care of her! I'll do whatever you want me to do, mistress!"

"That's wonderful to hear," Hermione said. She turned her head to look at Astoria and snapped her fingers. "Come over here and spread your legs so Daphne can use her mouth to make you feel good."

Astoria had already been sitting on the bed next to them, and she scrambled over into position, got down on her back and spread her legs in front of her sister. Daphne put her head between her younger sister's thighs and started to lick her right away. She'd already had some practice in going down on a girl earlier on as she'd serviced her mistress, so it didn't take her long to have Astoria moaning once she put what she'd learned into practice. Hermione wondered if Daphne's enthusiasm was because Hermione had promised to fuck her harder if she did this, or if she was just so turned on that going down on her own sister not only didn't bother her anymore but now even excited her.

Regardless of her motivations, Daphne was doing exactly what Hermione had asked of her, and Hermione had no desire to be a cruel mistress. When her concubines pleased her and did what she wanted them to do she was going to take care of them, and she was going to live up to her promises. Daphne had asked for her to start fucking her harder, and that's just what she did.

Her measured thrusts became stronger, her hips sped up and the fake cock pushed into Daphne much harder than it had been until now. She was giving Daphne exactly what she wanted, but happily it was what Hermione wanted too. She'd had to really hold herself back from doing what she'd really wanted, which was shagging her former school mate's brains out right from the beginning. She didn't need to hold back now though. She'd gotten Daphne to beg for what she wanted, and even to eat her sister out in order to get it. Now it was time for both of them (or make that all three of them, she corrected when she heard Astoria moaning in response to her sister's cunnilingus) to get what they wanted.

It was really just a question of who would reach the top of the mountain first. Would it be Daphne, who was being fucked hard enough by the strap-on that Hermione's hips smacked against her arse and made it jiggle? Would it be Astoria, who was writhing and moaning from her big sister's oral worship and had also seemed to be the quickest to give in to her body's urges thus far? Or would it be Hermione, who despite not being able to produce any sperm (not even the toy could pull _that_ off) felt every sensation of the cock pushing into Daphne's tight pussy keenly enough that it would bring about a very real orgasm?

Perhaps owing to the desperate state she'd been teased into just prior to begging for more, it was Daphne who got there first. Hermione could feel her tighten around the fake cock, and it very nearly finished her off as well. But she held on, not because she needed to worry about stamina like a wizard with an actual cock might (one of the advantages Hermione and her toy had over the real thing), but because lasting through Daphne's orgasm made her feel powerful.

As soon as Daphne's body relaxed and her hands released their death grip on the bed sheets, Hermione pulled the cock out of her. It wouldn't be out of her for long, but it _would_ be going into a different hole. Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a very handy charm that was a must for any witch (or wizard, for that matter) that intended to take a cock in their arse. In this case it was Hermione casting the charm on Daphne and making the decision for her, but that was just the way their relationship worked and would continue to work from now on.

"Don't forget to take care of your sister and fellow concubine," Hermione said, reminding Daphne of her responsibilities when she noticed her blonde head wasn't moving like it had been before she felt the charm in her arse and realized what was coming. Once she saw Daphne's head moving again, and more importantly heard Astoria's resulting moans, Hermione went forward. She eased the head of the cock into Daphne's arse and pushed forward slowly.

She kept things slow and careful again at the start, but this time it was more out of genuine consideration for Daphne rather than a desire to tease her. Daphne was properly cleaned and lubricated, but it was still a rather large fake cock pushing into her bum for what was surely the first time, as there was no way a witch from a traditionalist pureblood family like the Greengrasses would ever allow a wizard to bugger her, not before marriage at least. So Hermione kept things slow, at least at first.

Hermione was careful, but she paid attention to what she was hearing and feeling from Daphne, and gradually moved a bit faster when she gauged Daphne as being ready to take it. As for Hermione, every slight movement felt like bliss for her. Daphne's pussy had been tight enough, but her bum offered an even more snug fit for her magical strap-on, and the sensations that the toy sent to Hermione's body were incredible.

Hermione's attention was diverted from her buggering when Astoria shrieked. Her hips humped up off of the bed and into Daphne's face as her sister licked her to a climax, and it was one of the sexiest things Hermione had ever seen. These two were too far gone to ever come back now. They'd forgotten all about their familial connection in favor of accepting their lust and using each other to get off. Or maybe it was just the opposite. Maybe Astoria had never forgotten that it was her sister's head between her legs, and maybe it turned her on even more.

The erotic display, plus the wicked thoughts it had put in Hermione's head, was too much for her to hold on through. She groaned and squeezed Daphne's arse hard as she was pushed over the edge. Her only regret was that she couldn't fill her concubine's bum with her cum like a bloke would have, but it was hard to be too upset about that when it had all felt so amazing. Besides, whether the cock was fake or not, her orgasm was very real and _very_ intense. 

"Did you feel good, Astoria?" Hermione asked after taking a couple of minutes to catch her breath. Astoria's eyes had been closed while she stared up at the ceiling of Hermione's bedroom with a dopey smile on her face, but she opened them up and looked at her now.

"Yes, mistress," she said. The word rolled right off of her tongue now, much to Hermione's satisfaction.

"And would you like to feel even better?" Hermione said. Astoria looked at her curiously. "If you come over here and lick this toy clean, I'll use it on you next."

She'd been hoping that the offer would appeal to Astoria, but not even she had anticipated just how excited the younger Greengrass would actually be about this. Astoria raced over to take the fake cock into her mouth and suck it clean, and while Hermione doubted the younger Greengrass had given very many blowjobs in her life she did a great job of bobbing her head quickly to reach all the way down and clean it all up. She bobbed her head on the strap-on several times before pulling back and grinning at Hermione, who smiled right back at her. This one was very eager to please once she got over her initial nervousness.

"Very good," Hermione praised. "I'll take care of you in, oh, two minutes. But while you wait on me, why don't you and your fellow concubine keep each other company?"

In actuality Hermione was ready to go, but she simply wanted them to entertain her for a bit before she got around to fucking Astoria. It took very little prodding for them to get on with it, as Daphne sat up and pulled Astoria into a kiss very quickly. Astoria had come a long way from the beginning of all of this where she'd flinched and stood there stiffly while Daphne kissed her. Now she not only kissed Daphne back but put her hands on her tits and fondled them without any need for direction. Daphne answered by squeezing her sister's arse, and they became a tangle of lips and limbs, kissing and rubbing and squeezing at each other.

Hermione watched it all with a grin, and sat back and allowed them to keep going well beyond the initial two minutes that she'd stated. It was more than worth waiting a little bit longer to fuck Astoria if it meant she got to watch her two concubines snog each other and roll around on the bed. If they were getting this into it already and if they had come so far that they were snogging each other without a care on the very first night, very fun times were in store for all three of them.

Eventually the sight of the two gorgeous blonde sisters kissing and groping each other aroused Hermione too much for her to deny herself any longer, and she didn't need to. She clapped her hands, and the two girls jumped apart and turned as one to face her.

"That was quite a show," she said, "but I'm ready to begin now. Unless you'd like to save it for tomorrow so you can get back to what you were doing, Astoria?"

"No!" the younger blonde blurted out quickly. She blushed self-consciously when she realized how eager she sounded. "I mean, no, mistress."

"Then go ahead and get on your back," Hermione said. Once Astoria was in position she looked over at Daphne. "Since you took such good care of your sister while I was shagging you, it's only fair that she do the same for you, don't you think?"

Daphne grinned. "I agree, mistress."

"Then sit on her face so she can return the favor." Daphne nodded and hurried over to straddle Astoria's head. Hermione got on her knees and put her hands on Astoria's legs, which spread apart quickly for her, but she didn't thrust it inside right away. First she took a moment to watch as Daphne lowered her hips and sat down on her sister's face. She wiggled around, likely trying to find the best position, and groaned as Astoria obviously began to lick her.

Satisfied at how things were going, Hermione returned her attention to fucking Astoria for the first time. She rubbed the head of the fake cock against her slit, getting it wet all over again and undoing Astoria's work to clean it up, and then pushed her hips forward to enter her.

Hermione had already decided before entering her that she was going to do things differently with Astoria. With Daphne, who Hermione had years of memories of as an aloof and cold witch who had no problem laughing along with Pansy and her gang as they insulted her, it had been important to Hermione to tease her at first and make her beg for the satisfaction that came with a hard fuck.

She didn't feel any need to do that with Astoria though. She had no memories of Astoria to influence her thinking. Before Lord Greengrass first approached her to discuss his dilemma and make his offer to her, Hermione didn't think she'd spent more than two or three minutes in the company of his youngest daughter, and they'd probably spoken about that many words to each other. There was no old resentment that needed to be satisfied with Astoria, and she didn't feel like she had anything to prove either. Why should she need to hear Astoria beg, or prove her dominance over her? That she held all the power over Astoria was a simple fact and not something that needed to be driven home, so Hermione didn't need to hear her beg (and she _couldn't_ beg right now anyway with her sister sitting on her face.)

Since there was no need to make her beg, Hermione also felt there was no need to waste any time teasing her with a slow beginning. She immediately started fucking Astoria hard, holding her by the hips and doing her very best to give her a harder fuck than anything she'd ever felt. She didn't know how many lovers Astoria had had, but she would bet she had even less experience than Daphne. Either way, Hermione wanted to shag her like she'd never been shagged before. She didn't even take the time to appreciate that Astoria was even tighter than Daphne had been, which was saying something. All that Hermione cared about was enjoying herself with her new concubine.

She thrust into Astoria hard enough to make her body rock on the bed and her breasts bounce. Hermione watched them with interest for a few moments, having missed out on that view previously since she'd fucked Daphne on her hands and knees. Then she brought her hands up from her hips to grab onto Astoria's bouncing breasts, which she squeezed just hard enough to remind her who owned her body now. The deep thrusts continued as Hermione cast aside any thoughts of teasing or sending messages and simply enjoyed herself. Having a pair of beautiful concubines to fuck whenever, wherever and however she liked was turning out to be every bit the boon she'd thought it would be when Lord Greengrass first approached her. She gave it to Astoria good, not worrying about her comfort and focusing on getting herself off as quickly as she could.

It was a lot for Astoria to deal with, particularly on her first night as a concubine and in what was her first time being fucked by another woman. But while Hermione couldn't see her face or listen to the sounds she was making as she was fucked, she got a pretty good sense of how the younger Greengrass felt based on how her elder sister was reacting.

"Oh, yes, Stori," Daphne groaned. She wasn't wiggling around or rocking her hips at all, as she'd been doing when she first sat on Astoria's face. Though Hermione couldn't currently observe her performance for herself, the obvious conclusion was that Astoria was doing a good enough job of licking her that Daphne didn't feel the need to hump her face or move around at all in encouragement.

Hermione paid closer attention to Daphne as she went, and she noticed that the harder she slammed her strap-on into Astoria's pussy, the higher Daphne's moans got. It seemed that the force of Hermione's hips and the speed with which she fucked Astoria was directly proportionate to how well she licked her older sister. If so, Astoria was improving rapidly. Earlier on the couch she'd barely been able to pay any attention to Hermione's breasts once the pleasure of her fingering got to be too much, but now she was not only not faltering but even improving her effort to take care of her sister as her own level of pleasure rose.

Even with Astoria's best effort to eat her sister out, it still wasn't enough for her to make her cum before Hermione and her toy got the best of her younger concubine. Hermione felt the telltale signal of Astoria tightening on her, but she didn't allow it to finish her off. She held strong, waited for Astoria's body to relax and then pulled out.

She cast the same charm that she had on Daphne, and wasted no time in guiding the cock to Astoria's arse and sticking it inside. She did hold herself back somewhat here; even in her highly aroused state and even in her urgency to get herself off one more time before her body quit on her for the night, Hermione wasn't so callous or selfish as to bugger Astoria too roughly on her very first time with anything inside of her bum.

Hermione eased her way into the anal sex, and while she was in the process of doing that Astoria succeeded in making Daphne cum with a prolonged moan and a rocking of her hips against Astoria's face. Hermione smiled at the sight and sound of sisterly love, but her attention never strayed far from what she herself was doing. Daphne humping and squiring all over her little sister's face was something Hermione was happy to experience and looked forward to experiencing often in the future, but at the moment it was her first buggering of gorgeous Astoria Greengrass that was most prevalent in her mind.

Slow and steady eventually gave way to a harder snapping of Hermione's hips as she worked her way to pushing the strap-on deeper into Astoria's bum. She just had to hope that she'd given Astoria enough time to get used to it, because she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

There was no easy way for Astoria to communicate with her even if it was too much for her after all, but she did find a way to indirectly give Hermione a sign. Once again it came by way of Daphne, who suddenly gasped.

"Again?" she said. "Stori, you already did so well. You don't have to-- _ohh!_ "

Based on what Hermione had observed earlier, she could deduce that Astoria must actually be feeling pretty good if she'd set her tongue to work on Daphne again. That was all that Hermione needed to hear. She put her hands on Astoria's breasts and gave them a squeeze while she thrust the strap-on back and forth inside of her rear. All patience and consideration had fled from Hermione now; she was putting her all into moving her body up to and beyond the point of no return.

Hermione groaned as she gave in to her lust and let it consume her. She was vaguely aware of Daphne's voice raising in another moan, but she paid it no mind. It was only her own pleasure that was on her mind now, and her body would not stop until she reached it.

She saw stars as the true bliss hit her, and while no cum was poured into the formerly virgin bum of Astoria Greengrass, Hermione's orgasm was every bit as strong as any bloke's would have been if he were fortunate enough to stick his cock inside of Astoria's arse.

But no man had ever had that opportunity, and no man ever would. She was all Hermione's now.

It was with that pleasant thought that Hermione pulled the strap-on out of Astoria's bum. She could feel her body fading fast, but she willed herself to remain alert long enough to take the strap-on off, cast cleaning charms on it and levitate it over to return to the drawer she'd pulled it out of. Once that was done she allowed her body to crash down onto the bed. It wasn't exactly warm tonight, but she didn't even bother to crawl under the covers. She didn't normally sleep on top of them instead of underneath them, and would have been even less likely to do so since she was in the nude. But the effort that would have been required to get her tired body underneath the covers did not seem to be worth the reward. 

Then it occurred to her that she didn't need the covers, because she had other sources of warmth available to her. She snapped her fingers, and two blonde heads turned to look at her. "Come over here and cuddle with me," she said. "One of you on each side. Keep me warm."

"Yes, mistress," her concubines said in unison. They crawled over to her and snuggled into her sides, Daphne on her left and Astoria on her right. Hermione felt their body heat surround her, and she also felt their sexy bodies and soft breasts press against her. She closed her eyes and smiled, already having decided that this reward was more than worth any favor Lord Greengrass might try and wring out of her.

\--

When Hermione woke the next morning, it did not take her long to remember all that had happened the previous night. She smiled, and then smiled again when she felt the two sisters still snuggled against her side. They not only hadn't moved away during the night but had snuggled into her even tighter.

Hermione had always been an early riser, so she decided to wake her concubines so they could begin their first full day together. Rather than doing so with a simple shake of the shoulders or something as boring as that, she snaked her hands between their legs and began to finger her concubines. Daphne groaned in her sleep, and Astoria unconsciously grabbed her wrist as if to keep that pleasure coming and not let her pull away.

Her fingers kept moving and worked faster inside of them, and after a couple of minutes Daphne stretched her arms and sighed as she began to wake. Astoria followed soon behind, and her little groan as she woke was so adorable that Hermione guffawed.

The loud laughter brought fuller alertness back to the sisters, and Hermione could see them blush as they remembered what had happened the previous night and where they were now. Hermione looked between both of them, and she saw the embarrassment that she had expected to see. But that wasn't all that she saw.

There was also an eager light in Daphne's dark blue eyes that had not been there when she first put on the black collar that was currently the only thing she wore, as it would be any time they were in their home and no guests were over. And when Hermione turned to look at Astoria she saw undisguised lust in those sea green eyes. They both still looked embarrassed about all of this, and that would probably take some time to fade completely. But already it was the excitement that was in greater abundance than the embarrassment, which was a very wonderful sign for the future in Hermione's opinion.

Her work as mistress was still not complete, of course. It was going to take more work to fully train them up into the concubines she knew that they could be, but that was okay. Hermione would be happy to spend as much time as necessary educating them.

She could see Daphne and Astoria look over her and meet each other's eyes, and Hermione remained silent and watched curiously. She could have interrupted and demanded their attention, but she was interested to see what they were doing and where this went.

Astoria's eyebrows rose, and Daphne inclined her head slightly. The two sisters had held some kind of silent conversation with only their facial expressions, and Hermione soon found out what that nonverbal communication had been all about. Daphne and Astoria slid down lower on the bed, and Astoria's lips began to kiss Hermione's thigh while Daphne slid her hand between the legs of her mistress and applied gentle pressure as if to coax them open. Hermione's thighs parted quickly, giving her the access she sought.

Daphne put her face between Hermione's legs and took several long, slow licks up and down her slit, making her groan. Hermione would have cursed her when she stopped and pulled back, except Astoria's head quickly replaced that of her sister as she flicked her tongue against Hermione's clit. She kept at it for a handful of seconds, a minute at the most, and then pulled back so Daphne could replace her. On and on they went, taking turns and doing their best to pleasure their mistress during their brief time between her legs. If this was another byproduct of their sibling rivalry and competition with each other, Hermione would have to stoke that fire.

No, they were not fully trained to Hermione's standards just yet. Yes, there was still work to be done to get them there. But as her new concubines took the initiative and worked to please their mistress without any sort of prompting from her, Hermione knew that they were on the right track.

She really would have to write Edmund Greengrass a thank you letter for thinking of her to break his family's blood curse. Maybe she'd even spare a few complimentary thoughts for the ancient Lord Greengrass whose misdeed was the source of all of that. After all, if he hadn't screwed over a muggleborn wizard so many generations in the past, his future descendants would not currently be servicing the most prominent muggleborn witch in the country, as they would for the rest of their lives. That long-dead bastard hadn't honored his agreement, but Daphne and Astoria would honor theirs, and before long they would probably be as happy about how events had turned out as Hermione was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
